The Children of Olympus
by livingforthememory
Summary: One-shots of the modern teenager, based on the gods and goddesses of Greek mythology. Zeus is throwing the bonfire to end the summer, maybe to end everything, and everyone gets ready in their own way. Love, loss, fights, and mistakes... Can anything be resolved before the summer's end? The first chapter is Zeus' bonfire, and every other chapter is what leads up to it.
1. Zeus' Bonfire

"_Catch the last weekend of the last week,_

_Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced._

_Another sun-soaked season fades away…"_

Zeus hummed along to the song playing softly from the car stereo, lost in thought. He parked his truck at the edge of the woods and turned up the music, tapping his knee idly to the rhythm of the base. Grudgingly, with a sigh, he dragged himself out of the car, leaving the key in the ignition. This night had to be perfect; the final bonfire of the summer, maybe of their lives. Zeus shoved the thought out of his mind. Of course there would be more summers. They just would never be the same. As if to reassure himself, he slipped his hand into his pocket, letting his fingers brush against the velvet box. Yeah, this night was going to change everything.

The heat was blazing; Zeus' t-shirt clung to his skin. He longed for the cool AC of the truck, but the clearing wasn't going to set up itself. He put on his sunglasses and ran his hand along the hot blue metal of the truck bed, flinching from the burn. He pulled down the hatch and opened a bright cobalt cooler, rummaging through the ice for a beer. The cold liquid swam down his throat, chilling his body and giving Zeus the willpower to get started.

"Damn," he muttered. "It better not be this hot tonight."

In response, a cool breeze blew across his face, rustling his hair and calming his nerves. Zeus hefted the cooler into his arms and made his way to the clearing. His storm grey Vans scuffed against rocks, caught on tree roots, and slid across fallen leaves. So far, this day was not going as planned. He could sense the ice in the cooler melting along with his spirits. Warm beer, stale chips, and burnt hot dogs. That's all he'd have to offer if he didn't get this done quick.

Three trips to the car and a frantic search for firewood later, the clearing was almost ready. Dusk was settling, and people would start arriving soon. Zeus made a few final arrangements: he repositioned the four logs around the fire pit, steadied the wooden teepee in the center, and set up the cooler next to the tree stump where he'd placed the food supplies and stereo. He stood with his hands on his hips, surveying his handiwork. It looked pretty fucking good, if he said so himself. Zeus stretched and gulped down the last few drops of his beer, then threw it in a garbage bag and collapsed onto a log.

Zeus closed his eyes and tried to relax. He faintly heard a car passing the woods, but he couldn't bring himself to move. His muscles ached, and he was covered in sweat. It wasn't until he heard footsteps approaching that he opened his eyes.

"Hey, bro!" His brother, Poseidon, grinned down at him, his arm around his girlfriend Athena. She smiled at Zeus, smoothing her cream dress and leaning further into Sy.

"Hi, Zeus," she said, giving him a small wave. "Heph and Aphrodite are on their way."

"Great," Zeus said, jumping up to grab the matches. "Make yourselves at home."

Poseidon grabbed two beers from the cooler, and Athena spread a blanket covered in owls across a log. Zeus could hear more cars pulling up; their headlights shone faintly through the trees. Hermes and Hestia entered the clearing, laughing and weaving through the trees, hand in hand.

"Hey, guys," Hermes managed to gasp, while Hestia giggled in his arms. Everyone waved while Zeus struggled to get the fire going. The damn wood just wouldn't light…

He went through four matches before Hestia leaned forward. "Let me," she said, grabbing the matchbook. She lit a match and watched the flame dance in her fingertips, grinning. Zeus was beginning to regret giving her access to fire when suddenly, the fire blazed to life. Hermes cheered, and the twins, Artemis and Apollo, clapped as they entered the clearing. Hestia gave a bow, obviously pleased with herself. Zeus was still confused as to how a 17-year-old girl could light a fire better than him.

"My pyromaniac," Hermes chuckled, pulling Hestia back onto the log and tickling her ribs while she shrieked.

Hephaestus and Aphrodite arrived next, neither of them looking at each other. Aphrodite bit her lip and looked around, searching for someone. Heph, ignoring her, grabbed a beer and chugged down half of it before sitting down on the nearest log. Aphrodite took her place dutifully next to him, but the tension was obvious.

Zeus was still waiting for the person he needed. It was getting dark, and she still wasn't there. He was growing impatient, fiddling with his pocket again.

"You okay, bro?" Poseidon asked him, plopping down next to him with a bag of Fritos. He looked genuinely concerned, his blue eyes glinting through his hair.

"Yeah, fine," Zeus answered, trying for a smile.

Sy wasn't buying it, but he changed the subject anyway, starting a conversation about sailing. Suddenly, there was a crash in the woods, and everyone's heads turned toward it. Dionysus stumbled into the clearing, followed by Ares. They both reeked of alcohol, but Ares was grinning, proud, while D just looked lost. Zeus sighed; leave it to those two to show up drunk and stoned. He noticed Aphrodite tense, staring wide-eyed into the fire. Heph was cracking his knuckles, glaring at the ground. Zeus had heard about Ro and Ares, but he figured it wasn't his business.

"Jeez, looks like we missed a party," Poseidon joked, and everyone went back to their conversations. Ares grabbed another beer, winking at Ro, and sat down on the log across from her, next to D. Heph's eyes reflected the firelight menacingly, but Ares just shrugged and popped open his bottle.

To ease the tension, Zeus made his way over to the stump, turning up the stereo and opening a package of hot dogs. "Who's hungry?"

There were cheers of agreement and raised bottles, so he passed out sticks and attached an uncooked hot dog to each of them. Everyone jostled playfully for a spot in the fire. D lit a cigarette, and Aphrodite reached for it, taking a long drag. Heph frowned, but didn't say anything. Ares' grin widened.

"Sorry we're late!" Pan called, leading Demeter through the woods. Dem did a little dance behind him, spinning under his arm.

"Hey everybody," she gasped, rubbing her stomach. Pan rested his hands on top of hers and kissed her quickly, then they both made room for themselves on Ro and Heph's log. Zeus counted mentally; only three people to go… Where was she?

It was now completely dark, the only light coming from the blazing fire. It had cooled off considerably; blankets were draped over shoulders and arms were wrapped around significant others. Zeus was getting restless; he wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms. He was about to call her when Hades appeared from the shadows, followed by Persephone. Hades had a cigarette on his lips and Seph's hand in his, but Persephone looked nervous. Zeus eyed his brother warily; his relationship with Seph still made him suspicious. She always looked so miserable around him. Demeter seemed to have the same idea, and she watched her sister with concern as Hades wrapped his arms around her protectively. Someone needed to say something.

Before he could even take a breath, there she was, stepping into the clearing regally. Hera. Zeus grinned, and everyone at the bonfire turned towards her. She looked gorgeous, like a queen surveying her subjects. Athena gasped, and shouted greetings rang through the forest. The party was complete. Now, he could relax. Zeus hopped off his log and pulled her into his embrace. She smiled against his chest, her soft breaths sending shivers down his spine.

"Sorry I'm late," she whispered, craning her neck to catch his kiss. Their lips met, and their smiles became one. The box in Zeus' pocket felt heavier, straining with anticipation. Zeus rubbed her back, fingering the lace of her dress. For a moment, their was only them in the forest that night; the crackle of the fire and Hera's breathing were the only sounds Zeus heard.

Then, the moment was broken. "Hey, pass me a hot dog bun! This puppy's ready to go!" Zeus laughed, pulling away from Hera reluctantly.

The bag of buns made it's way around the circle, and Zeus monitored it's progress with curious eyes. It started with Poseidon, who dropped it on the ground because he refused to remove his arm from Athena's shoulders. She laughed, picking it up and grabbing a fresh bun for each of them. Next, Athena passed it to Hephaestus, who snatched one from the bag and thrust it to Aphrodite. She took it reluctantly, tears filling her eyes as she willed Heph to look at her. Ares caught her eye from across the fire, and she gulped, guilt and regret covering her face. Demeter took the bag from her gently and handed it to Pan without taking one. He gave her a curious look, but she just shook her head slightly, rubbing her stomach absentmindedly. Pan kissed her neck softly, then handed the bag to Artemis before twisting a joint between his fingers.

Artemis took a bun and nibbled it without a dog, pausing to rub her wrists every so often. Every time she did, her twin brother Apollo would pull her hand away and whisper reassuringly, before he wrapped up his hot dog and the bag moved to Hermes. Hermes pulled his hot dog off its stick, popped it in the bun, and ripped off a huge chunk before pushing the rest into Hestia's laughing mouth. They both chewed obnoxiously for a few seconds, and Hades had to grab the bag from Hestia to keep it moving. He took a long pull from his cig, then ran his hand across Persephone's thigh. She shivered, folding into herself, and passed the bag to Ares. Without moving his gaze from Ro, he took a bun slowly and pushed the buns into Dionysus' hands, who looked started and jolted up from his seat. He looked around sleepily, rubbing his nose, before handing the bag over to Hera. Hera took it graciously and delicately picked the perfect bun. Zeus tightened his hold on her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

This night was perfect, he was sure of it. Sure, there were some problems, but as far as he was concerned, everything was exactly as it should be. No matter what happened before next summer, they would always have this night, when everyone was together, when everything was _right_. Whatever happened next, he knew they were ready. He had fifteen people on his side.

He touched the box in his pocket again, just to make sure it was still there. He sighed, and had just enough time to think that nothing could possibly spoil that moment, before it started raining.

* * *

**_**Beginning lyrics: Stolen by Dashboard Confessional._**


	2. The Perfect Storm

Poseidon tapped his hands on the steering wheel, impatient for the night to start. The ride to the library was taking too fucking long, if you asked him. It gave him way too much time to think. What if's filled his brain. _What if she doesn't like it? What if she gets seasick, or her favorite food has somehow changed in the past three days? What if it rains? Holy shit, it better not rain… _Sy sighed, turning up the radio even more in an effort to suppress his worries.

"Looks like clear skies all night," the crackly voice of the radio anchor said cheerfully. Sy's shoulders relaxed ever-so-slightly, but he was still nervous. This night had to be perfect; it was one of the last they'd get for a long time.

Athena was leaving for college in two days, the day after the bonfire. She was going back to Dartmouth, all the way across the country; two thousand miles away from the guy who loved her. Poseidon was staying in California—Mount Olympus was his home, and he needed to be near the ocean, the _real _ocean, not the grey excuses for beaches in New England. He didn't know how he would survive without her, though. They were perfect opposites—Sy, playful and fun-loving; Athena, intellectual and witty—which was exactly why they worked so well together. She was the Ying to his Yang; as corny as it sounded, she completed him. Not to mention kept him in line.

Sy had been planning this night for weeks, trying to think of the greatest way to end their summer together. The past three months she'd been back had been the best of his life, it felt like, but now the glass bubble they'd been in since June was shattering. They still had two nights, though, and as far as he was concerned, they _would_ be perfect. He had told Athena to meet him at the library, that he had a surprise planned for her. The picnic basket was already packed neatly into his trunk, and his boat was waiting at the marina. All he needed was his heroine.

Now, he pulled up in front of the Delphi Public Library and ran a hand through his dark hair, scanning the street for Athena. Finally, he saw her, sitting on the steps with her nose in a book, as usual. He smiled at the familiar sight, and willed her to look up, to see him. He knew that as soon as he looked into those stormy grey eyes, all his anxiety would disappear, and he'd be ok. Everything would be ok. After a few minutes, Athena glanced up and saw his idling Jeep, with its surfboards tied to roof and ocean waves painted on the bumper. She slipped her book into her bag and hopped up from the step, making her way towards Sy with a wry smirk.

"Hey, bookworm," he called, grinning. He had been right: as soon as his sea-green eyes met her pale silver ones, he was at ease. Right then, nothing could go wrong.

Athena gave him a sideways smile and slid into the passenger seat next to him. "So where are we going, shark bait?" she asked, watching the seashells hanging from his rearview mirror sway as the door thumped shut.

"You'll see," he said playfully, his grin widening. He put the car in gear and sped west, towards the Aegean Sound. They sat in comfortable silence, letting the music from the radio fill the space between them.

"I knew it!" Athena exclaimed suddenly, turning to glare at him as the clear blue water came into view. "We're going surfing, aren't we? Actually, you're going surfing, and I'm going to watch from the shore as usual!" She held her accusing gaze, but Poseidon answered it coolly, his eyes sparkling.

"No," he said slowly, like he was explaining something to a stubborn child, "we aren't. It's even better, I promise."

"But—" Athena began to protest, but Sy just winked at her, turning onto the road parallel to the ocean, heading away from the public beach. She fell silent until the Sounion Marina appeared before them and realization dawned on her.

"Your boat?" she whispered, looking at him with an expression that could only be described as pure love. Poseidon had never taken her on his boat before; it was his baby, his pride and joy. The most important thing in his life, or so she thought.

"I think it's about time my two greatest loves met." Sy couldn't control the smile on his face, letting it spread from ear to ear. Her reaction told him all he needed to know, and he wondered why he'd even bothered worrying earlier.

"Thank you," Athena breathed, her eyes shining. She leaned over and kissed him slowly, putting all the feeling in her body into the kiss. When she pulled back, her cheeks were wet, and she was laughing with embarrassment. Sy's heart swelled with love; the girl in front of him was the most perfect creature he'd ever laid eyes on, and she was all his.

He parked his Jeep quickly and jumped out of the car, eager to finish the surprise. "Close your eyes and stay in the car!" he called through the open window, running to retrieve the picnic basket from the trunk. When he walked up to Athena's door, he was pleased to see her eyes shut tight, a patient smile on her lips. He leaned in through her window and whispered in her ear, "Ok, keep 'em closed, egghead." Athena grinned, letting him open her door and lead her down to the dock. Poseidon kept one hand on the small of her back, guiding her down creaky wooden stairs and across rickety pathways, until they reached the very end of the dock.

"Athena," Sy began dramatically, "meet the_ Earth-Shaker._"

Athena opened her eyes hesitantly and took in the sailboat in front of her. It was gorgeous, and _huge_. She could see the white sail billowing in the breeze, the stairs leading down to the cabin. Just like Sy had said, _Earth-Shaker_ was written in long, sloping script across the side.

"Why is it called _Earth-Shaker_ if it's a boat?" was all she said, crinkling her nose.

"Because that's what I am, baby!" Poseidon exclaimed, wiggling his hips. "I shake things up wherever I go!"

Athena laughed. "Well, she is a beauty." She tossed her purse onto the deck and climbed over the side. "You coming or what, Earth-Shaker?" When she was situated safely by the wheel, she noticed the basket in Sy's hand for the first time. "Barnacle Boy, you shouldn't have." She smiled despite herself, taking the basket from him so he could climb aboard.

"You know me, always thinking of the ladies." He waggled his eyebrows, and she shoved his arm playfully. "I'm starving. Let's crack this baby open!" Poseidon set the basket on a small table with a bench. He began pulling things out—all Athena's favorites: champagne, a jar of olives, a container of linguine, and even an apple pie for dessert.

"You are seriously the best," Athena proclaimed, setting out the plates and silverware he had packed.

"Don't I know it," he whispered, leaning over to steal a kiss. Athena caught it, and they were lost in the feeling of each other for a moment. Poseidon pulled away first, grabbing two champagne glasses and pulling out the cork with a _pop!_ Foam spilled everywhere, and Sy wrestled with the bottle while Athena watched, giggling loudly. When the foam subsided and he was able to regain control, Sy poured two tall glasses of bubbly. Athena took hers graciously, and they clinked together merrily. "Bottoms up!"

Athena sipped her champagne and watched as Poseidon guided the sailboat out into the sound, effortlessly moving the craft to suit his will. The wind and water seemed to bend on his command; they quickly reached a stretch of clear, open sea, and Sy dropped anchor.

They sat wrapped in each other for hours, slurping up linguine, drinking champagne, and relishing in each other's company. They didn't talk about much, but they didn't need to. The subtle touching and murmured affirmations between kisses and bites of pasta were enough. When they were done, they devoured the apple pie in minutes, and then Athena stretched her legs across Poseidon, and he fed her olives. They watched the sunset, mesmerized by the colors, the gentle sway of the boat, and the soft splashing of the waves against the sides. For those moments, everything was perfect. The world was right in Poseidon's eyes, and he couldn't help but think Athena would agree.

"I love you," Athena whispered, popping another olive in her mouth.

"I love you, too," Sy answered, and he meant it. In his soul, in his bones, he meant it.

Suddenly, Athena gasped. The sky had gone dark; without warning, the horizon had filled with brooding storm clouds, and they were approaching fast.

"Shit. Fuck. Shit," Poseidon muttered, throwing their empty dishes and containers back into the basket unceremoniously. Was he just doomed to have nothing work out ever? Whenever things were perfect, shit just _had_ to hit the fan. As if to confirm this, the torrential downpour began.

"You didn't plan for this, fish breath?" Athena shouted over the roaring thunder as they ran for cover below deck.

"Well, Professor, some of us _trust_ the weatherman when he says clear skies ahead…" Sy yanked the hatch shut, but not before they were soaked to the skin with rain. "Jesus Christ," he spat, running a hand through his wet hair.

"What, Sy? It's no big deal; we can survive a little rain," Athena said softly, noticing the anger on his face.

"I just… I wanted today to be perfect, y'know? One last perfect night…" he trailed off, shaking his head. "Nothing went right."

"That's not true," Athena whispered, cupping his face in her hands. "It _was_ perfect, really perfect. And it still can be. Besides, sometimes a little imperfect is good. It shakes things up, right, Earth-Shaker?"

Poseidon smiled reluctantly, and they stood close together in the semi-darkness, listening to each other's breathing and the rain smacking the deck above. Athena's tank top clung to her skin, and Sy's hair dripped in his eyes. Her words rang out in his mind, taking over his thoughts. _It still can be… perfect._ Thinking this, he closed the small space between them, their lips crashing together. Athena shivered, from the cold or the sudden contact, he couldn't tell. He worked to heat her up, running his hands along her arm, her back, moving under her tank top. Athena returned the kiss passionately, letting go in a way she only could when she was with him. She pulled his damp shirt over his head quickly, breaking the kiss for barely a second. Sy picked her up, careful not to break their connection, and carried her to the small bed that occupied half the cabin. He set her down gently, and she smirked up at him coyly.

"You take girls down here often, shark bait?" she murmured, propping herself on her elbow. Poseidon climbed over her and leaned in, their lips barely touching as he answered.

"Only the special ones, bookworm." And their lips met once again, only parting for air until they both fell asleep, tangled in each other and the sheets. They stayed that way until morning, when they raised anchor and set sail back to reality. But Athena was right: it had been perfect, even when it wasn't. _Especially_ when it wasn't.


	3. A Wise Love

Athena woke to the sound of the sea lapping at the sides of the boat. She peeked out the porthole over the bed and saw nothing but blue sky and even bluer water. Sy's arm was draped over her back; she smiled and gently wriggled free of his grasp, pulling the sheet with her. He looked so peaceful, his hair tousled from sleeping, a contented smile on his face. Athena vaguely wondered what he was dreaming about. She hated to wake him, but they had to get back to port and get ready for the bonfire. She crawled over so that she was right next to his ear and breathed, "Wake up, seahorse nose."

His smile widened slightly, but he didn't budge. Athena kissed his neck softly, leaving a trail along his shoulders before moving to his cheek. Before her lips made contact, his head jerked up, and Poseidon caught her kiss, grinning. She smiled against his lips, then tried to pull away. Sy whined in protest, grabbing her waist and pulling her back down. Athena squealed, half-heartedly trying to wrestle out of his grip.

"We have to go!" she said, laughing.

"Five more minutes," Poseidon mumbled, pulling her closer to him.

"The bonfire's tonight," she reminded him, tracing a finger along his collarbone.

"Let's skip it and drift at sea forever…" Sy was kissing her neck, almost convincing her to stay. Then she glanced at the clock on the wall, decorated as a life preserver. It was already past two in the afternoon; they had to get moving.

"C'mon, Mermaid Man," she said, sitting up and wrapping the sheet more tightly around her. Poseidon pouted, which soon turned into an evil grin. "What are you—" Athena squealed, falling back onto the bed. Poseidon had started tickling her, making her scream with laughter, ribs aching. She squirmed under his grip, but he was too strong. He was already on top of her, tickling her ribs, her feet, anything he could reach.

"Please… stop…" she gasped, unable to control her laughter. It was cruel, really. But she loved every second.

Finally, Poseidon's fingers slowed their movements, and she was able to regain her composure. She lay on her back and gulped down air, chest heaving, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Never… do that… again." Her smile betrayed her, though, and Sy just laughed. After a few minutes, she pulled herself up. "Time to go."

Poseidon groaned, but rolled off the bed anyway, pulling on his jeans. "Fine, but I have breakfast." He held out his hand, and Athena took it, hopping off the bed next to him. He held her thin body against his, and for a brief moment Athena forgot about the bonfire, Dartmouth, everything. For a moment, she was willing to reconsider drifting forever. Too soon, Sy let go. "You get dressed, I'll cook." And with that, shirtless and stiff from sleep, he made his way to the small kitchen at the back of the boat.

Athena sighed and gathered her clothes from the floor. She got dressed quickly, pulling on her shorts and Poseidon's soft sponsor shirt. He was one of the best surfers in California, might even go pro. She smiled with pride for her boyfriend, rubbing the hem between her fingers and inhaling deeply. It even smelled like him. She walked silently into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Sy's waist. "I love you."

Poseidon grinned, but didn't stop cooking. He simultaneously pushed the scrambled eggs around with a spatula and flipped sausages in another pan. He turned his head slightly to look at her, and his grin widened. "Nice shirt," he said.

"I couldn't find my tank top," she mumbled, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"It looks better on you anyway."

Athena watched him cook silently, listening to the sizzle and hiss of the pans. "How do you do it?" she asked, mystified.

"Do what? Manage to look effortlessly handsome this early in the morning?" He smiled down at her, chuckling.

"It's almost three o'clock," she sassed. "I meant how do you cook like that? It's like you're not even trying." To confirm this, Sy tilted the pan of scrambled eggs into a bowl and slid the sausage onto a plate without even looking.

"Natural-born talent," he announced, holding the plate of sausage up for her to see. "After so many early-morning fishing trips, I have become a pro at the boat breakfast."

"Mmm, that you have." Athena breathed in the heavenly scent of the sausage, taking the plate and plopping down in an impossibly small chair built into the wall.

"Hey, share," Poseidon commanded as she bit into her second piece of meat.

"Fine, I'll swap you." Sy handed over the eggs and a fork, taking the sausage. They ate in contented silence, switching the food back and forth every so often.

"Ok," Athena gulped, swallowing the last of the eggs, "we should really get going."

"I hate it when you're right," Poseidon groaned, tossing their dishes into the small sink. They migrated above deck, pulling on their shoes on the way. Sy, still lacking a shirt, took control of the boat, raising anchor and spinning the sail to take them ashore. Athena watched the horizon fade, noting with a sad sort of finality that it would be the last time she'd see it for a while.

* * *

"Land, ho!" Poseidon shouted after what felt like an eternity at sea. Athena cheered; she'd never admit it to her waterlogged boyfriend, but she could get a little seasick. Ok, a lot seasick. "Hey, bookworm, you're looking kinda green..." She could see the concern etched on his handsome features, mixed with a slight guilt. She immediately felt terrible.

"Just a headache; I'll be fine." She gave him a weak smile, but Sy wasn't convinced.

"Luckily for you, I know the perfect headache cure!" Sy proclaimed, steering the boat into the dock. He paused, looking at Athena expectantly.

She took her cue. "And what is this mystical headache cure, O Wondrous Sea Sage?"

"I am glad you asked, my darling prodigy!" Poseidon straightened up, taking on an (unwarranted) air of extreme wisdom. "Every natural scholar knows that the cure to any headache is a counteractive dose of brain freeze. Milkshakes at Connal's?"

"Why, what a spectacular idea!" Athena exclaimed, laughing. She watched as he expertly attached the boat to the dock, heaving the anchor over the side and skillfully tying knots she couldn't name if she tried. After only a few moments, he was done, and they were off.

Just as they had on the way there, they cruised away from the marina in a comfortable silence. It was different now, though, almost imperceptively. The perfection of the night before still hung between them, the excitement still coursed through their veins. The air inside the Jeep was electric, and neither of them said a word, for fear of dousing the spark. A wild grin was plastered to each young face, however, and stolen glances connected them on the trip to Pasadena.

When they arrived at Connal's, the spark was still intact. Poseidon rummaged around his messy backseat, pulled out a crumpled t-shirt, and yanked it over his head. Athena was about to protest, but Sy just laughed, pointing to the sign on the door: No Shirt, No Shoes, No Service. They trudged through the thick, humid air into the air-conditioned bliss of the tiny burger joint. The line was remarkably short, and after only a minute, they placed their orders.

"One vanilla milkshake, please," Athena told the woman behind the counter.

"You are so boring," Poseidon said, turning to give the woman a charming smirk. "I'll take a chocolate banana, with extra love." He touched his heart, and the woman chuckled.

"That sure won't be a problem, sugar. Not for a handsome face like yours!"

Athena burst into laughter, earning a hurt expression from Sy. "I happen to be extremely lovable!"

"Sure you are, honey," the cashier said, winking. She pushed their shakes across the counter, accepting the few crumpled bills from Sy.

They plopped down in their usual corner booth, settling into a light-hearted conversation about the bonfire that night and how amazing their milkshakes were and how great the summer had been. Neither mentioned the fact that Athena was leaving tomorrow—they were both just happy to enjoy the time they had left.

"I have to pee," Athena suddenly announced, hopping out of her seat.

"Thanks for sharing!"

"Ha-ha. Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone." Sy watched her make her way to the register, her flip-flops thwacking along the tiled floor. She took the bathroom key from the woman at the register, nodding at something she said, and disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Athena smiled at herself in the mirror as she washed her hands. Everything was going great—perfect, even—on her last day with Sy. She couldn't help being sad, though, that their summer together was coming to an end. It had been one of the best summers of her life, and she was so grateful to have shared it with him. But it wouldn't be the same at Dartmouth without Poseidon; sure, they could video chat and talk on the phone, but it would never compare to feeling his arms around her, his lips on hers… She shook her head, stopping her thoughts. She couldn't let the future ruin her present. Taking one last look at herself, she adjusted her ponytail and wiped away her smudging eyeliner. She was determined to enjoy the day, and nothing would stop her from doing so.

Or so she thought.

For when she walked out of the bathroom and turned the corner, returning the key, there was Poseidon, just where she'd left him. But he wasn't alone. Sitting in her seat, in front of _her _milkshake, was Amphitrite. Amphitrite, the professional surfer. Amphitrite, the most gorgeous girl on the planet. Amphitrite, _Poseidon's ex-girlfriend_.

Athena felt like puking. She watched them talk, Amphitrite waving her arms animatedly, Sy shaking with huge, gasping belly-laughs. She wanted to crawl in a hole and hide. She took in Amphitrite's long, sun-browned legs, her honey-blonde waves, her sparkling blue eyes. She was pretty, so much prettier than Athena could ever hope to be. How could she compete? This girl was perfect. And Athena was far from it.

Swallowing hard, she started toward the corner booth. No matter how terrified she was, she never backed down from a fight. She just needed a strategy. Brute force seemed like the way to go in this situation.

"Hey, Sy," Athena crooned, coming up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, her eyes never leaving Amphitrite. The blonde girl looked stunned, then her features arranged themselves in a look of pure malice.

"Oh, hey, 'Thena," Poseidon said lazily, accepting her kiss. "'Tri here was just telling me about this wicked surf competition she was at last weekend. Wish I could have been there!"

"Mm, but we had so much fun camping last weekend, Sy," Athena murmured, straightening up.

"That is true…" Poseidon smiled knowingly, glancing up at his current girlfriend. 'Tri looked murderous.

"Anyway, _Sy_," Amphitrite sang, "I should probably get going. Gnarly waves at the sound today!" She smiled sweetly at Athena, then, standing up, touched Poseidon's hand. "It was so great to see you, Sy. Really." She shot the brunette girl one last poisonous glance, then left the restaurant, her tan hips swaying. Poseidon stared after her a moment too long, his eyes lingering on her retreating form.

He was still staring when Athena slapped the back his head. "Ow! What the hell?!" he shouted, rubbing the sore spot.

"Seriously, what the fuck was that, Poseidon?" Athena asked, sliding into the seat across from him. She rarely swore, or called him by his full name. That got his attention.

"Athena, what's wrong?" He tried to grab her hand, but she yanked it away. "Is this… Is this about Amphitrite?"

"No," she sniffed, "it's not about your gorgeous surfer ex-girlfriend. Why in the world would I be mad about that?"

"Sarcasm does not become you," he pointed out, earning him another slap.

"This is serious, Sy. You know how I feel about her." Athena shifted uncomfortably, staring at her lap.

"Hey," Sy whispered, tilting her chin so she was looking at him. Stormy eyes met tranquil ones, and he could see the tears filling hers. "She's not going to steal me from you. You have absolutely nothing to worry about."

"But she's—"

"Athena. My girlfriend is the most beautiful girl on the planet. Why the hell would I want anyone else?" He brushed away a stray tear as it rolled down her cheek, cupping her face in his hand.

Athena smiled through her tears. "It's no big deal, right? We can survive a little rain." Poseidon laughed. He pulled her in for a kiss, their lips hovering near each other long after it was over.

"You wanna know what the lady at the register told me, when I got the bathroom key?" Athena whispered against his lips. "She told me to hold on to you. To never let you go."

Their grins met, and they left, hand-in-hand, to get ready for the bonfire together. And everything was perfect.


End file.
